Lable Free
by babyiris
Summary: Roger and Mimi have two perfect children, Pablo and Ellen. But when an autistic angel named Blysse Ellen Belle Ericcson came to test them, will they understand her?
1. The Hard Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.**

**Tuesday November 6, 2007**

It was 11 pm. Roger and Mimi had a new baby, Ellen. On top of their 14-year-old son, Pablo plus Baby Ellen they were also caring for 36-month-old Blysse. Blysse missed mommy and daddy a lot (the 33-year-olds were going away, somewhere) they gave the dear child a CD to listen to at night.

Innocently Broken-Bee (Light Me) ended with a lullaby soft tone of the word 'me'. Not too long after that an earsplitting cry of a 3-year-old filled their apartment. Blysse missed her song a lot! Niagara fell from the child's chocolate eyes so swiftly and très brutalment that she couldn't even hear the next song (Reflection by Mulan). She woke up 3-month-old Ellen, who began crying herself. Roger decided to calm down Ellen while Mimi takes care of the baby, Blysse.

"What is wrong, Blysse Ellen Lavender Ericcson?" Mimi yelled, "Are you hungry? Did you spoil your diaper? Are you—" No she can't be hot, it's November. Elmo was snuggled in the child's arms as she whimpered, so it might not be the fact she wants a stuffie. The child placed Elmo down and signed 'Broken' and 'Bee'. Mimi ignored those signs and just went on with guessing, "You're thirsty?" Blysse cried louder. Mimi pulled her hands over her ears, to block the boisterous ruckus. Pablo woke up and from his bedroom he yelled:

"Keller to be quit!"

"What?" Mimi yelled at the door of Blysse's room.

"I've got cool! Keller be quit!" Pablo cried! Mimi still couldn't hear him. She moved into his room and closed the door, so Blysse's nonsense won't be heard. From Pablo's room you could still hear Blysse but faintly.

"What did you say?" She asked sweetly.

"I've got school tomorrow, tell Blysse to—" Pablo said.

"I know, I know. I'm on it. Goodnight." She said and left.

11:23 pm

Blysse missed her song a lot! She missed the way the Paul sang it, so calm and loving and, well, quiet. By now she wasn't just crying because she wanted her song back on, she had now pooped in her diaper and it felt very uneasy. Roger stopped by to yell "SHUT UP YOU'VE WOKEN UP ELLEN!" and went back to bed. Blysse woke up Mimi's 18-year-old niece, Esmée. But other than yelling at the kid, she decided to help Blysse.

She gave Blysse a bath and got some baby powder, some wipes a clean diaper and some new pajamas, singing Broken-Bee (Light Me) the whole time. Softly and sweetly. When it was 11:12 pm, Esmée placed the weary angelface's golden hair on the pillow, placed Elmo beside her, tucked her in and put Broken-Bee (Light Me) that kept the apartment quiet...for two-in-a-half minutes.


	2. Blysse's Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or Broken-Bee (Light Me)—that's owned by Mook. And for Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy…yeah they're not mine.**

**Tuesday November 7, 2007**

Blaze and Bluebelle Ericcson—Blysse's parents—were talking with Roger and Mimi while Ellen napped and Blysse watched Elmo's World. Roger and Mimi were reflecting on last night.

"Blysse was, really loud. She woke us up a lot last night!" Mimi said.

"She needs to learn manners." Roger, the 46-year-old guitarist said making eye contact, "Like, like, like—" Bluebelle felt like she was going to cry. They don't know Blysse! The little girl she sees every day, messy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes everyday in the morning in between 6:42 to 8 sharp playing with her toys and laughing. Blysse truly carried bliss with her everywhere. And the diagnosing of autism in March 2006 just brightened the bliss. Every day, Blysse surprised them. They just didn't know what Blysse was going through because Pablo and Ellen are picture perfect little off springs, with no deeper problems. Blysse needed comforting, a lot. They're not used to children like Blysse. They don't understand her.

To Bluebelle and Blaze—Broken-Bee (Light Me) was more than a song to little Blysse. Within this year Blysse's dreams grew bigger, her imagination grew twice that size. In March, Blysse referred to Timon as a parent, by pretending to disobey him **(if you have seen Lion King 1/2 aka Lion King 3, you'll understand that)**. And last September, 2-year-old Blysse went through an awkward phase when she referred to the timeless "rag dolly siblings" Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy as_ her __mommy and daddy_, after she watched it with her 4-year-old cousin Emily. Blaze and Bluebelle weren't upset by this at all. Blysse was growing and her thoughts and mind's eye was doing its best to keep up with all that. The worst they could do is break her down by correcting her. Maybe Broken-Bee (Light Me) calms her down and makes her feel like someone is watching over her when mommy and daddy aren't there? With Blysse's clever syndrome, there is just no telling what it might be.

"I'm mean look at Ellen." Roger said, Bluebelle's eyes overflowing with tears of anger. "She is—" Bluebelle cut him off with a storm.

"Ellen is 3-months-old. Blysse is 3-YEARS-old. There is no more to Ellen than: sleeping, pooping, peeing and CRYING!" Ellen's cry filled the room. Mimi sighed and went to see the baby. "Blysse has more to her with her age and autism. But it is beautiful to see here grow like this. Surprising us with Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy. I mean, if you can't stand her than maybe you shouldn't see her anymore!" She walked out, picked up Blysse and the small family left without another word.


	3. Raggedy Blysse

**_Note: Yes this is more about Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy than...RENT, but it goes with the story Label Free. I don't own Raggedy Ann and Andy's Musical Adventure, or Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy themselves. Plus I do NOT own Hidden Away, that belongs to Josh Groban. I'm just singing it in one of my two choirs and so I love it! :) 3_**

**September 5, 2006**

"Hi Blysse! How awe you?" called 4-year-old Emily. Little Blysse looked at the laughing green-eyed pre-schooler. Beside Em stood her 8-year-old freckled-face brother and sister, Belinda and Rupert. The three of them smile and 2-year-old Blysse smiled back.

'Hey Emilia," said Rupert, smiling, "do you want to show Blysse the movie?" Emily—or Emilia—looked at him and giggled.

"Kuhm **(it's "come", just she's four)** on, Blysse! Let's watched Waggedy Ann!" Emilia called, grabbing the little girl's hand and guiding her to the TV room where they watched _Raggedy Ann and Andy's Musical Adventure. _After Andy's one—first—song the little girl was convinced, like all little kids do, that Raggedy Ann andAndy were her mommy and daddy. She ran out of the movie before the French doll was opened, the attention span of an ant.

Blysse hopped into the kitchen giggling and claimed she was being chased by Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy. Her 40-year-old aunt, April turned around and giggled along with her.

"Are you playing, Blysse?" she asked in glee. Blysse nodded. "Are you playing with Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy?" Blysse nodded and signed the words "mommy" and "daddy". She was referring to Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy. April just giggled.

**October 2006**

Blaze recalls the one time, little Blysse was playing doctor with a Raggedy Andy. She hugged him and spoke gibberish while signing "daddy" and pointing to Raggedy Andy. He smiled, Blysse was only playing, after all.

**Halloween **

"Here she comes!" called Bluebelle, Blaze got the camera ready. The pitter patter of little feet got louder and louder, until you can see a little girl dressed up as Raggedy Ann standing in the doorway. Blaze took a picture of little Raggedy Blysse. Then the three of them grabbed their coats and Blysse grabbed her pumpkin candy bag. Blaze got the candy bowl and the stepped out into the spooky, cold night.

**March 13, 2007**

It is 6:19 pm, Blysse was in bed for nearly an hour now, but the little girl couldn't sleep. Roger and Mimi had the poor toddler listen to that new "Natasja Saad" song today and it was keeping little Blysse up and in tears. Mommy and Daddy were away at work and left Blysse at a sleepover with Roger, Mimi and Pablo. Blysse was sweating from the comforter as she was trying to sleep. Her hand-me-down Raggedy Andy and Raggedy Ann dolls, that she got from her 40-year-old aunt Joyce Kimmer—Bluebelle's (née: Kimmer) sister, held tightly in her arms, hearing the struggling shed of tears and feeling the rain from the child. Then a voice—quite like Raggedy Andy's voice—started to sing a song, Hidden Away by Josh Groban, in Blysse's head.

"_Over mountains, and sky blue seas._

_On great circles, will you watch for me?_

_The sweetest feeling, I've got inside._

_I just can't wait to get lost in your eyes._

_And all the words, that you're meant to say._

_Held in silence, day after day._

_Words of kindness, that our poor hearts crave._

_Please don't keep them hidden away."_

Blysse stopped crying. The voice began to sang more.

"_Sing it out, so I can finally breathe in._

_I can take in all you say._

_Holding out, for something I believe in. _

_All I really need today._

_I wanna free your heart._

_I wanna see your heart._

_Please don't keep your heart hidden away._

_You're a wonder, how bright you shine._

_A flickered candle, in a short lifetime._

_A secret dreamer, that never shows. _

_If no one sees you, than nobody knows._

_And all these words, that you're meant to say. _

_Held in silence, day after day._

_Words of kindness, that our poor hearts crave._

_Please don't keep them hidden away."_

Blysse smiled. A happy dream.

"_Sing it out, so I can finally breathe in._

_I can take in all you say._

_Holding out, for something I believe in._

_All I really need today._

_I wanna free your heart._

_I wanna see your heart._

_Please don't keep your heart hidden away."_

Blysse knew that someone was watching over her, making sure she is happy and safe. Someone was singing that song.

_**I wanna feel your love.**_

_**Will you reveal your love?**_

_**Please don't keep your love hidden away.**_

_**I wanna free your heart, I wanna see your heart.**_

_**Please don't keep your heart hidden away.**_


End file.
